1. Technical Field
The present patent document relates generally to an apparatus for converting the energy of wave motion on the surface of a body of water to electricity.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generating electricity via ocean waves is a renewable energy source that has yet to be fully realized. Because ocean wave energy represents an unlimited, clean, renewable energy source, harnessing it is highly desirable to power our modern society.
Prior ocean wave energy converters, such as Ames, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,230; 4,672,222; and 7,352,073 (incorporated herein by reference), although revolutionary in concept and design, suffer from several limitations. The '073 patent, in particular, includes a generator that rotates with magnets and coils, but problems with the arrangement include (1) a requirement for commutation brushes that become worn or compromised in the marine environment and (2) difficulty in adjusting coil properties due to their motion.
Also because wave energy converters are generally deployed in the ocean, they must be securely anchored lest they become navigation hazards or get damaged. However, traditional mooring methods involve setting multiple lines or fixed columns to the sea floor. This method is very costly, difficult and dangerous as it involves expensive equipment and possibly diving to depths of the ocean with all the known hazards thereof.
Therefore, there is a perceived need in the industry for an improved generator that lacks commutation brushes and an ability to adjust load properties during use. Furthermore is desirable to have a less costly method of anchoring the energy converters to the sea floor that minimizes the time that divers and submersibles must be used.